


Kingdom Hearts: Origins

by kazaki



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Dual Fate FF [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fan Characters, Gen, M/M, Twilight Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2962787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazaki/pseuds/kazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special chapter that explains part 3 of my KH FF. Again, old and written even before BBS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom Hearts: Origins

Now they are at Destiny Islands. Beside a small hut, Ienzo and Heine were talking to each other. 

"You know" said Heine. "I've got a lot of questions about this."  
"Really?" said Ienzo. "Like what?"  
"I want to know what exactly happened to me when I was taken into the realm of darkness, why I changed form."

"Oh....that. Well...." Ienzo paused for a while.   
"Do you remember when we first met?"  
"Yeah. You came and introduced yourself as some sort of apprentice, researching about the Human Heart."  
"Yes, indeed. It all started there..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[Twilight Town, a few years ago]

A man comes landing in Twilight Town's Central Station via Gummi Ship. He first approached a young Heine, or rather, Hayner.

"Hey there kid."  
"Huh?"  
"May I know what place is this?"  
"Oh! You're in Twilight Town! The best place to see the sunset in the sky!"  
"Oh, I see. Well, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ienzo. I'm one of those who are ordered by Ansem the Wise, ruler of Radiant Garden, 

to research on the human heart by exploring other worlds. I was assigned here."  
"Oh.....well my name is Hayner. Nice to meet you!"  
"Nice to meet you too. Say, do you have a nice, quiet place where I can stay at?"  
"Well...My mom and dad aren't home yet. They told me never to let strangers in."  
"Oh, I see. After all, we just met." Ienzo looked around the station. "Over there!" He points at a spot near the Station Entrance. "We could start there."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh..." said Heine. "So....why did you end up becoming a Heartless anyway?"  
"Well I....." Ienzo took a deep breath. "Let's just say I...got consumed by the darkness of my research. I believed that it was for it's sake, that I'd explore these 'doors'. But I was wrong. And I couldn't do anything about it."

"So, how did you find Arlene?" asked Heine.  
"Well..." Ienzo said. "I found her in Hollo- I mean Radiant Garden."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Radiant Garden, after Sora and co. leave for Destiny Islands]

Ienzo meets a girl in Ansem's Study. She seems to be searching for something.

"Hey there!" said Ienzo. "May I help you?"  
The girl looked at him. "Who..are...wait! Let me guess! Uhm...Zexion?"  
"Nope. He's my nobody. You must be...."  
"Arlene. Pleased to meet you! I'm Larxene's nobody. You must be Zexion's..."  
"Yes, you guessed it. My name is Ienzo. Pleased to meet you too. I see you have a different personality than Larxene. Why is that?"  
"Well..." Arlene paused for a while. "Larxene was formed because of my fear, hatred and anger to the people who would always hurt me and my friends. My parents got turned into heartless and my friends always bully me! I....felt so lonely...that becoming a heartless was the only way I could make things right....."  
"But it didn't. Am I right?"  
"Well....."  
"Come with me. I will show you the light." Ienzo holds out his hand.  
"W-where? What do you mean?"   
"You'll see..."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh...so you took her to the islands because her nobody was also a member of Organization XIII." said Heine.  
"That's right." said Ienzo. "What else do you wanna find out about?"  
"Well..." Heine thought deeply. "I wanna know...why I had this power. I wanna know why I was destined to walk the path of darkness."  
Ienzo felt shocked, and somehow felt unseasy. He didn't know what to say at first.

"Do you reall want to know?" said Ienzo.  
"Of course!" said Heine. "All things happen for a reason, right?"  
Ienzo sighed. "Very well then. It all began when....we built that underground laboratory in Twilight Town."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[Twilight Town, some years ago]

Ienzo reads a book, while Hayner (Heine) was lying in a bed.  
"I hope this research of mine yields good results. Maybe not now, but soon I hope."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You see..." said Ienzo. "I held an experiment on you when you were little. I wanted to test the capacity of a human heart, if I place a special 

material inside it, which can grant him special powers as soon as he explores the dark realm...."  
"Y-you what!?" Heine was shocked.  
"I was a fool! I thought my research can make you the most powerful being in the world! I thought I could use you to....to...!"  
Heine felt sad, and angry. "That's a lie. Tell me that's a lie!!" He pulls out his keyblade.  
"Look! I-I'm sorry! I said I'm sorry, didn't I?"  
"You--you betrayed me! And I thought we were friends!"

Ienzo closes his eyes, and sheds a tear. Heine saw it.  
"Fine then. I see how it is." Ienzo takes Heine's keyblade and aims it at his own heart.  
"I guess...it would have been a lot easier for you...if I just remained as a heartless."  
Heine was speechless.  
"Well? What's the matter?" said Ienzo. "This is what you want, right? I caused you to walk the path of darkness! It's all my fault!"

Heine felt sad. He began to cry.  
"You know, Ienzo...." he pulls back his keyblade. "I think I understand now."  
"Huh?" asked Ienzo.  
"It doesn't matter what path you walk--light or darkness. What matters is that you never lose sight of the good things people give and do to you."

Heine wiped his tears. "If you think your heart only belongs to the darkness, then...you're wrong. Every heart has both light and darkness within it."  
"Every heart?" said Ienzo. "How about the seven princesses?"  
"Oh...except for them."  
"Look...I'm really sorry I never told you earlier. I wanted to start over again...."  
"Well...." Heine wipes the tear in Ienzo's face. "Let's start again! Just like you said!"  
"Yeah...." said Ienzo with a smile. "That would be great."

Suddenly, they hear someone call out. "Yo Ienzo!!" It came from a gummi ship that just arrived on the islands.  
Ienzo noticed the man. "Eleaus! You're here!"  
Eleaus ran towards them. "I'm back!" he said.  
Ienzo smiled, and said "Welcome back! What brings you here?"

"Well..." said Eleaus. "This guy who restored me back to human form told me to go here. I will find two keyblade wielders here that can..."  
"That would be me!" said Heine with a smile.  
"And me!" Natsumi came running behind them.

"Very well then...shall we begin?" said Ienzo.  
And just like the first five Nobodies, Lexeaus, Eleaus' nobody, came into being with a heart too, with the help from Heine and Natsumi's keyblades.

"Hey Heine.." said Ienzo.  
"Yeah?"  
"Guess I predicted it wrong."  
"Huh?"  
"There were six, not five."  
"No, not just them."  
"Huh?"  
"There maybe others out there..."  
"Really?"  
"I'm sure of it..."

THE END


End file.
